E Tsukiha
E ("Eleanor") Tsukiha is a legendary Kitsune and member of the Chronicler Team Hermosa. Background Information E is not a human; she is actually a Kitsune, a Japanese fox spirit from the Land of Shinwa, an Eastern mythology-inspired dimension. She was a powerful kitsune due to her number of nine tails and lived a peaceful existence being both venerated and feared by her fellow Yokai. One day however, she encountered a test dimensional portal being conducted by the Orbus Society and was sucked in from Shinwa into their testing facility. Enraged, she attacked the Orbus members until she was rendered unconscious by Sayoko Takudome. Afterwards, the kitsune was incarcerated in the lab where she was experimented upon by Orbus scientists. This took away most of her abilities and reduced her to a small fox-kit form, leaving her with a disdain for humans. After Orbus fell, she was freed by Abigail Brellion, a scientist who took pity on her mistreatment and kept her as a pet fox during the time Abigail became employed with the Chroniclers. Eventually, the kitsune revealed its true nature to Abigail. The scientist convinced her to join the Chroniclers as a human and in return she would research more about the kitsune to find a way to get her full power back. Begrudgingly, the kitsune agreed, and was given the identity of E. Tsukiha, a Japanese intern from Tokyo Disneyland. Abigail suggested the E to stand for Eleanor, but E denied it with strong distaste. Afterwards, E was assigned to a new Chronicler team with Breezy and Eric Davidson. Personality and traits Because of her vulpine nature, E is a cunning and clever individual with a highly mischievous nature. Due to her status as a nine-tailed kitsune, E thinks highly of herself and prides her abilities while taunting those she sees as mortal or weaker than her with unrestricted snark. She is not completely conceited, however, as she knows better than to be self-absorbed in imminent danger. Her time with Orbus has left her with a feverish enmity towards humans as an unworthy species and sees them as being the same selfish people who captured her in the first place. E can be cold and outright indifferent towards others, even to those who try to help the kitsune, making her almost unapproachable. She also extremely hates being called menial names or treated like an inferior, such as being considered "cute" to her otherwise fearsome reputation. However, she is honest, keeping promises with others and solemnly focusing on an objective whenever she is encouraged enough. She also enjoys being treated with respect or kindness rather than disturbance or intolerance. Despite her misanthropic disposition, she can also display respect to ones who have proven their "potential" to her, a prominent example being her intrigue towards Julia Veis to the point she tolerates being with Julia as a kit, unlike her unsteady relationship with Abigail. E has immense sympathy for creatures who were mistreated by humans similar to her own experience and will go out of her normally insensitive way to protect them as much as possible. E also tends to behave more wild and animalistic due to her true identity as a fox rather than a human, but oftentimes is resentful of having to stay in human form or her humiliating kit form when in public. Powers and abilities Like all kitsune, E is an adept shapeshifter, in that she can transform into anything or change her size. Originally, she was much wiser and had the ability to control the elements at her whim among many other skills, however Orbus had since stripped her of most of this and reduced her shapeshifting abilities severely. Now, she can only transform into solid objects or creatures and is limited to only three sizes in her fox form: a small fox-kit, a five-foot tall adult fox (her true form), or a seventy-foot tall demon fox. The final of these forms enables her impressive strength to rival foes such as Dragon Maleficent or Ursula in her giantess form. In all forms, she can retract any number of her tails in order to appear as a normal fox. In other forms, several characteristics of herself are retained, such as her coloration and eye color, but notably her shadow is always fox-shaped. Gallery Kitsune.png|E's kit form Kitsunefull.png|E's true form. demon_fox.png|E's third form E. Human Form.jpg|E's Human form Team Hermosa.jpg|E and the rest of Team Hermosa Trivia *Her last name is Japanese for "moon tooth" (月歯'' tsuki ha''). *She became a Chronicler on November 27, 2014. *E's first initial comes from her lab designation back in Orbus when she was labeled as "E-Kit Grey Fox". *Along with Eric Davidson and Breezy, E is the only Chronicler who has not got a job as a Disney Parks Cast Member. *Occasionally, E will state Japanese idioms as a share of wisdom. *Like most kitsune, E dislikes dogs, which most of the time are able to detect her true identity as a fox. If agitated enough, she reverts to her fox form. *In Japanese mythology, kitsune grow an additional tail every century after they live longer than 100 years. In E's case, she has all nine tails, making her over 900 years old. *E has heterochromia. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Chroniclers